Under the Maiden's Tree
by Crys Ritter
Summary: A short fic about a campfire tale told by Aragorn that can mirror reality.


Under the Maiden's Tree

by Crys Ritter

I don't own any of the characters, they belong to the Tolkien estate. I make no money from this, sue me only if you want a herd of terribly spoiled cats left on your doorstep. 

Thanks to Evan for the song that inspired. To Ria and Tig, you made me do it! 

This takes place after the company has left Rivendell.

Not betaed, all mistakes are mine. 

^*^*^*^*^

"I'm tired; I can't go another step." Sam puffed.

Legolas stopped beside the weary hobbit laying a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Only a little further Master Sam." The elf inhaled deeply, smiling.

"Oh no!" The hobbit squeaked when they arrived at the edge of the river, "Not another willow tree!"

"Not a willow Sam," said Aragorn a smile tugging at the lips of the ranger, "a white bell tree,"

"Faenell my people call them." Legolas said gently running the long slender branches through his hands. "They are said to be the oldest living species of tree in Middle Earth, they were here to welcome the Elves."

"I don't care for it; it makes a haunting sound in the wind." Merry said, shivering.

"I like it." Said Pippin. "It sounds like a woman singing. Reminds me of my mother." He looked up at the tiny bell shaped blossoms that fell softly on his upturned face. "It smells like sugar."

Aragorn scooped up several of the blossoms that had fallen on the ground and broke them open. He removed a small round seed and put it in his mouth. "They are better roasted but still...."

Pippin followed suit. "A bit sweet." He announced.

"A fine place to make camp." Gandalf said. 

The others began to set up camp, gathering firewood while Sam set up to cook the evening meal.

"Come young Pippin," Legolas said holding a hand out to the hobbit. "I can show the beauty of the forest if you will."

The elf led the hobbit up into the highest branches of the tree. 

Pippin was speechless when he returned. His eyes were wide with wonder and the smile never faded even as he slept that night.

As they sat around the fire after their meal Aragorn began to tell the story of a young woman who waited for the return of the man whom she loved. "Gaylarysa was a maiden of Gondor. The man to whom she had given her heart had gone away to war in the west. Every day she walked on the parapets watching and waiting for Be'lion to return. Every evening she returned to her cottage by the river and dreamed of his arms about her. One night a messanger from the town arrived with news of Be'lion.

"He's dead is he not?" She asked.

"I am sorry my lady, 'tis true. Be'lion fell a fortnight ago. He was a brave and valiant warrior. The king is proud to have had him as his general."

Gaylarysa thanked the messenger and returned to her chair by the fire. After a while she could bear the empty silence of her home no longer and she fled to the bank of the river. There she sat by an ancient white bell tree and wept. Her sorrow so moved the tree that it wrapped Gaylarysa in its branches until the young woman became a part of the tree. It is said that it is her voice that is heard when the wind flows through the bells." Aragorn pulled a bloom from one of the branches and brought it to his lips. He blew gently across the flower creating sighing melody.

"Tis a sad tale you gave us to take into our dreams this night." Said Gimli.

"The legend of the tree maiden is a frequent tale among the people of my lands." Said Boromir. "To have such a tree growing near your home is a sign of good fortune. Many believe the tree is a guardian spirit that never fails in its watchfulness."

"I love this tree." Said Pippin with a sigh. He handed Legolas a band of the white buds he had woven into a loop. "I wish there were some in the shire." The young hobbit had woven bands for all the company and they accepted them with solemn respect for his talent. 

"I have no worry here," said Gandalf, "I believe we need no one to sit watch while the others sleep. We have a long and dangerous journey before us; let us all sleep peacefully this night."

Aragorn agreed and they all settled in their blankets to sleep.

The fellowship awoke the next morning refreshed and they were soon ready to depart.

"I wish we could stay awhile longer yet." Said Pippin.

"I too would linger." Legolas concurred. "But we must be away. I would like to find such peace again sometime." He touched the band of flowers on his belt; "we can carry a bit of it with us still."

"I bear trees no grudges now." Sam admitted.

As they turned to go Gandalf looked up into the high branches smiled and nodded.

"Something amiss Gandalf?" Frodo called.

"No. Nothing at all, I was just saying thank you and farewell." The wizard said catching up to the party.

"Thank you?" Asked Merry, "Whatever for?"

"For everything and nothing." Gandalf replied.

As the party marched over the hill the tree behind them swayed as if in a breeze, the sighing song was content as the bodies of fifteen orcs fell from the upper branches to lie still upon the carpet of white.


End file.
